


Stress Relief

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Takes place on a level of Hux's flag ship where there is a John Wick, Red Circle, style Bath house.It had been a long time since Hux had visited, so much had happened.He also needs to forget about Ren, and the potential that was once there.A few things inspired this fic:1. John Wick, Red Circle Bath house2. Head canon that  Ren has Royal Guards, similar to the Emperor's, who are incredibly builtBath house.Hot and stacked Royal Guards.What could possibly happen?Please forgive and excuse my usual grammar and punctuation issues, and my tense drifts.Update to come...soon...(some tags are for future updates, more to come with the chapters)





	Stress Relief

It had been a long time since the General had been down to level 327b, and after all that had happened since he had last visited, Hux felt he was more than due.

His super-weapon, destroyed.  
Snoke, murdered.  
Crait, that disaster.  
Ren. Ren.

There had been hope, things between the General and Ren were improving and perhaps something else was beginning to take shape... but then it all fell apart. Betrayal. Deception. Abuse.

He needed this visit. He needed the escape. He needed the distraction.

The lift doors opened and Hux could smell it already. The sweet, seductive incense. He could see it, the low lighting, the elegant hallway. He had to take a deep breath. He needed this more than he even knew.

He approached the desk like he approached everything; cool, calm and confident. The desk attendants were beautiful, and perhaps they had to be, considering the establishment and the clientele.

As Hux approached both of the attendants, a man and a woman perked up, stood straighter and their eyes sparkled. It had been a long time since they had seen the General.

"General Hux," the young woman greeted him brightly. "It has been a long time. We hope you've been well?"

Hux smiled, here it paid to be kind and polite even though the last thing he wanted was to engage in small talk.

"Miss Khali, a pleasure. It has been way too long indeed."

"General," the attractive young man stepped forward, "how may we be of service this evening? Would you like the usual?"

Hux's gaze moved from Khali to the young man, "Thank you, Atley, but tonight I am just looking to relax, and have a drink."

"As you wish Sir. Please let us know if you desire anything else."

Hux nodded and was buzzed through.

The attendant on the other side greeted the General a little more subtly. Everyone who worked here, who frequented this level, had to pledge complete discretion and confidentiality agreements were signed. Interesting things were common and almost expected here.

Hux felt comfortable here, he was the one who implemented the service plus he vetted those who worked here. At least in the beginning. He didn't want to know everything when it came to his entertainment, he wanted to be surprised to some extent.

"General," the hostess greeted, "Welcome back."

"Thank you. May I assume my room has been kept up for me?"

"As always, Sir. Yours and yours alone. Stocked and ready for you."

"Thank you..." Hux gave a nod and turned towards the first room.

Here, Hux found his dedicated locker and took out a black and red bag. He ran his fingers over it and felt the soft fabric. A dark smile crossed his features; he needed this. He couldn't believe he had waited for so long.

He opened the bag, undressed and hung his uniform in the closet neatly. He reached into the bag and pulled out his deck shoes and put them on, then reached for his short, black satin robe.

He slipped the garment on, sighing as the soft fabric slid against his skin. He looked in the mirror and admired his reflection. He skimmed the lingering bruises on his side as well as his neck.

"Fool," Hux spat out. Ren was truly a fool.

He smoothed the fabric, secured the tie around his waist and took one last look in the mirror. For a moment a feeling of regret and sadness washed over him. He had always wanted to be here with Ren, though it could be something they could share together. Obviously, he had been mistaken, perhaps Hux was the fool, not Ren.

"Get it together, Armitage," Hux cursed under his breath before he shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of him.

In the next moment, the cool General was starring back at him and he knew then, more than ever, he needed that drink.

He shut and secured his locker and began to walk through the level to his private room.

The music was loud, it had to be, but Hux could hear the telltale sounds of absolute, unadulterated pleasure. He felt his cock twitch, felt the heat begin to coil in his gut. Maybe another night, he thought to himself.

All but two areas of the bathhouse were open. As Hux walked down the middle, if he wanted to, he could easily look to either side to witness what was happening in each area. He usually never did, he didn't care about what others were doing, he knew what they were doing. Usually that was why he was there, but not that night.

But for some reason about halfway down the aisle, he turned to the right. He tried not to stare, he tried to look away... but he couldn't seem to move his head. There in a bath were Ren's Royal Guards. The four of them, masks in place, enjoying the baths together. Hux couldn't really see below their shoulders but he didn't need to. He knew they were incredible. He eventually looked away.

Finally, he stood in front of the secured access door; behind it, a space of tranquility, at least this time. He remembered many a session with the men who worked there; he had very specific tastes and the attendants knew exactly who to send his way. Maybe another time.

Once he accessed his space he quickly toed off his shoes and slipped off and hung up his robe. His space was truly his, it felt like an extension of his personal quarters. Lowlight, soft music, a stocked bar as well as some other, _enhancements_.

Hux poured a generous amount of a rare whiskey and stepped into the bath. The water was set to his preferred temperature, and he walked slowly into the water so it licked at his skin, at his inner thighs, his balls; oh, how he needed this.

He sunk into his favorite spot and leaned back and sighed loudly. He deserved this. He knew he deserved so much more, but at that moment, he'd take whatever he could.

He was pretty sure he lost track of time, he slowly sipped on his whiskey between long periods of just sitting in the warm water with his eyes closed. He had nowhere to be. Snoke was dead, Ren was who knows, who cares where. Hux wasn't in charge. If anything went wrong, it was the new Supreme Leader's problem, not his.

"General..." an unfamiliar but warm voice had startled Hux was his thoughts... but there was something about the voice. Even though he had initially been startled, he wasn't afraid.

With his typical confidence, he opened his eyes slowly and he was not disappointed, he may have been a little surprised. There, standing in front of him, were Ren's Royal Guards.

Masked and wearing red robes, Hux felt his mouth begin to water.

"Disrobe," he ordered.


End file.
